Werent We Enemys? FellSans x Chara
by AppleBloomer1
Summary: Read to find out.


**Chapter One**

The sharp chirps of the morning birds echoed around the golden room. The faint scent of pollen drifted through as a chilled breeze flew by.

Carried along with that flowery scent was the more dark and metallic scent of blood. It made even the brilliant and bright golden room a scary place to be.

Suddenly a large blast echoed through the corridor, followed by girly laughter. Then another laugh, much deeper and full of anger.

"Enough playing, Chara," The voice then spoke. Its speaker was a large skeleton dressed in black and red. His golden tooth echoed the colors of the corridor, and his right eye flared up with a red fluorescent flame.

The female laughter returned, and a human girl gazed playfully up at him. Her brown hair was a mess and her red eyes gazed up at the skeleton. "But it's all just a game, Fell" She giggled, standing up despite the blood that trailed down her side.

Fell narrowed his eye sockets and took a step back, causing some dust to rise up with the air he moved. The world around him wasn't always this dusty, but thanks to the girl who fell from above, it was.

He honestly like to think she crawled out of a deeper cave then somewhere up above... Hell she may have even scraped her knee on her way up here...

Chara raised her hand, revealing a bloody dagger she had somehow gotten a hold of. Fell could see his own reflection glaring back at him through the thing.

With frustration he summoned serrated bones which pierced through the blood stained tiles below and around Charas feet.

However none of them hit her because she jumped up and swerved out of the way, twisting mid air to do so. She skillfully landed on her feet beside him.

Before she had her own chance to attack him, he summoned up a greater deal of magic and teleported himself to the side. He appeared out of reach from her blade.

Taking a sharp turn he attacked physically, moving his foot behind one of hers. With a quick thrust of his arms pushing her forward she stumbled backwards to regain her footing.

A error was made in that move fore she stumbled back into one of Fells bones, it pierced through her back with ease and she let out a small gasp. Fell placed both his hands on her sides and pushed her back.

The bone went right through her, instantly spawning a pool of red blood beneath it. She tried to say something but instead of words spewing out, it was more blood.

"See you in a few..." Fell whispered to the dying girl, looking off to the side. He knew all too well this wasn't a victory, nor was there any way for him to have one.

In a few moments the world would turn black and he would appear once again healthy and full of energy. So would Chara, sometimes even more then him.

They started back at the beginning of their battle, glaring at eachother and waiting for the other to make the first daring move. He usually was the one to grow tired of waiting and attack first.

Then it happened, the goldens faded to greys then to a dark nothingness that felt like a void. A small single scratch on his jaw caused by one of Charas attacks reformed to healthy solid bone.

Then the world faded back to gold, and this time there wasn't any blood sent on the breeze. That was for now anyway.

His red pinpricks flashed up to the form of Chara making her way down the hall. Her footsteps echoing around him. They sounded almost like thunder, yet quieter.

"Hello, Chara... Ready for another round then?" He asked, voice calm and smooth. The usual smile appeared on Charas face, and for some reason every time it appeared he ended up reflecting his own back at her.

"I always am," She told him, her voice just as calm as his was. "Well, ladies first," He replied, his pinprick sparking up until it was back to being a full on flame.

Chara bowed her head and giggled playfully. Only rarely did he notice her take the full battle seriously. She shot towards him, tightly gripping her weapon.

He jumped to the side, avoiding it by a few inches. She nicked his jacket slightly but he honesty couldn't care less at the moment. It would be fine later anyway.

Fell did not hesitated to summon some more bones from the cold golden ground around her. She did pretty much the same thing as earlier and dodged them without the slightest problem.

"You're getting rusty, Fell. You used to be better at this~" She teased, gazing towards him with mischievous red eyes. He let out a short humm at her comment.

She giggled and jumped back towards him. He held his ground, waiting for Chara to be close to him. Once she was, he grabbed the hand with the knife and knocked her blade away from her.

Chara, finding herself defenceless, jumped back and away from him. She glanced towards the dagger, trying to figure out the best way to get to it.

Fell jumped towards her, pushing her back against one of the pillars. She let out a small sound as the breath was knocked out of her. "No fun, no fun. Not giving me a chance bone boy?"

He chuckled at her in return. "What kind of a fool would I be if I let you win?" He asked, catching sight of one of her hands sneaking behind her back and towards her bag.

He instantly grabbed it and pulled it back, not allowing her to grab a replacement for her lost weapon. "Nice try, but I prefer to be the one in control," He said in a dark voice that was deeper than usual.

"Coming from the guy who wears a collar," Chara pointed out, smirking up at him and waiting for a reaction to her smart comment.

"Alright, game over you bitch," He snapped, piercing three needle sharp bones through her body. She hardly made a sound as they cut through her.

"Talk to you in a minute, Chara," He chuckled, bowing his head to her and waiting for the world to turn dark.


End file.
